Jinchuriki
by Miesha88
Summary: Uhm... I dunno. Naruto's growing up is similar, yet different, and there's not just one jinchuriki in Konoha, although the others are still unknown. Pairings... there'll be some, later on. Rated M for that reason. My first fanfic, please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my story, first one I ever put out on the net for people to read. I hope it wont be completely terrible, suffice to say I suck at detailing enough and end up revealing a lot of stuff I shouldn't as a result. However, please put up with it and enjoy the story. Please? ^_^**

**Either way, on with the story!  
**

____________________________________________

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto and the Kyuubi

A cold October evening, in the Konohagakure hospital, the young child Uzumaki Naruto was born. Unfortunately for this kid, that very same day, the village of Konoha was attacked by the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, better known as the Kyuubi. The clans of the village fought desperately on that day to protect their homes and children, with many losing their lives in the fight. The child was of course oblivious to this, being newborn and without many thoughts outside of emotions such as fear, wonder, curiosity and anything else you'd expect a child to have. The Konoha shinobi, on that day they did manage to successfully hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay long enough for Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage to arrive at the scene and save the village proper from destruction, and this also his newborn son.

As he arrived on the scene, he already had pre-gained knowledge that was only further confirmed by the fury in which the Kyuubi ravaged the lands with. He decided on a course of action, and with that used his contract with the toads to summon Gamabunta, the (self-proclaimed) Boss Toad. "I hope you do not have plans for me to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Minato. Otherwise you're incredously stupid." Yondaime stands on top of the huge beast, a grim smile on his face. "Don't worry old pal. All I need you to do is get me close. There's only one option here. I'm going to use _that._

Gamabunta's eyes widen. "_That_? You mean... Are you sure about this? Do you have the medium here?" Minato shakes his head, a gesture the toad oddly enough notices regardless of the man standing right between it's eyes. (**A/N**: For those who have not seen a toad, it's eyes cannot see something standing right between them. xP) "Nope. I'll have to improvise using my Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I left one of my kunai next to my son." "Oh, so it was a son? Congratulations." Minato grimaces, before returning his focus to the enraged Kyuubi. "Thanks. Something is wrong, by the way. The Kyuubi isn't supposed to be this violent. Anyway, let's finish this."

The battle between Hokage, monster and demon lasted for nearly half an hour. Only one more life was lost after Minato arrived on the scene, that being his own, and this with intention. He used a special sealing jutsu that he had developed, along with his teleportation jutsu, to seal the Kyuubi inside his infant child. However, during the battle a great deal of the Kyuubi's chakra was released. The tailed beasts were known to have as many special monstrous powers as they got tails, and the difference between the Kyuubi and the Hachibi was the Kyuubi's near instant chakra regeneration. The clouds of chakra released would be near unseen by anyone, and with everyone being preoccupied with evacuating and rescuing the hurt/collecting the fallen, not a single soul noticed the clouds of 'dust' that seemingly at random flew about throughout Konoha. There where dozens of them, each breath of the Kyuubi had created many more.

The Kyuubi's airborne clouds of chakra, upon the sealing of it's owner, went on a silent rampage. It began searching for hosts that could eventually create the new Nine-Tailed beast, so a silent war began among the Kyuubi's chakra. Lesser clouds were defeated and absorbed by the larger ones, and at the end, the strongest ones broke off a stalemate once they reached critical mass. Afterwards, all of them eventually found suitable hosts, within small toddlers, newborn infants and in one case an unborn girl.

**********************************

As soon as Naruto, Kyuubi's container, grew to be self-aware, he noticed that he was disliked by the people in the village. Wherever he went, he got ugly looks, angry stares and/or evil whispers, and he distanced himself from his peers. Instead, he found solace in training and reading. And it also was through reading he found out about the Kyuubi incident seven years ago, an event that intrigued him. The date of the attack matched the date of his birth. The whispers and dark rumors he heard about himself often refered to a "demon child" or "fox monster." He was not supposed to know, but the young child had an uncanny sharp mind and quickly drew the conclusion that he was somehow related to the Kyuubi incident.

It wasn't supposed to be known to him at such a young age. However, since he had already begun the path to figuring it out, a few weeks later he was pulled into his mindscape in a dream, and stood in front of the cage sealing the nine-tailed demon. A rather huge cage, held in place by a tiny piece of paper looking like it could tear at the slightest breath of wind. "Uhm... Hello?" Naruto called out, and he felt something gigantic approaching. It appeared on the inside of the cage, huge eyes filled with malice and a large, rather grim-looking mouth, or row of teeth if you will. **"You called for me... **_**Warden?"**_ It taunted, and Naruto somehow knew. Knew it was unable to leave, knew it was the Kyuubi and somehow felt its anger and frustration at being robbed of it's freedom. "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, are you not?" He asked, full of confidence. The Kyuubi couldn't help but grin.

**"Seems you're a smart one, at least. Could have been worse."** The Kyuubi looks at the little kid, stays silent while thinking for a while, and then smiles. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, yes. I've been imprisoned here as punishment and as a form of rescue from the man known as Uchiha Madara, by your own father in fact."** Naruto's eyes widened at this info, and at the event happening in front of him. The cage seemed to shrink as the Kyuubi continued to talk, until it appeared as no bigger than a grown-up. The Kyuubi also became smaller and smaller along with the cage, until eventually what sat inside the cage and looked at Naruto was a woman with fiery red hair and crimson eyes with pupils slitted vertically down. **"I've been called the greatest among demons by some, a Queen by others, a King by yet more unknowing souls. And even so, here I am, sealed inside a seven year old boy. All thanks to that dreadful man with his eyes. Twice I've been lured by him, twice I've destroyed by his bidding."**

By now, Naruto had sat down in front of the cage and listened to the woman intently. **"Aren't you going to become angry or enraged or something right now? Or bored? At the very least try to run from me in fear?"** she asked, andNaruto shook his head, while keeping his gaze in her general direction, afraid she might vanish into thin air if he loses her out of sight. "You're the first person to talk to me save for ol' man Hokage and Iruka-sensei, and even those are rare to speak with unless I've done something wrong."

Kyuubi tried to suppress a smile and failed, warmth filling her eyes probably for the first time in eons. **"Tell you what, kid. Let's work this thing to our mutual benefit. You're lonely, right? Always seeking everyone's acknowledgement and friendship?"** Naruto nodded slowly at the woman, a little curious as to where she was going with this.

**"Well, I'm dreadfully bored without being able to do anything in here, so how about this. I teach you whatever you desire in order to gain their attention, and in return, you help me find a way past this little seal of mine, even if only temporarily, could you do that?"**

**********************************

It had been a month since that first meeting. The first thing Naruto had been taught was how to appear in his mindscape at will. Kyuubi was exceedingly patient when it came to teaching Naruto and Naruto gradually learnt better and better, becoming much smarter at a pace faster than even the little kid could comprehend. "Kyuubi-Sensei... Are you doing something to me? I feel like I'm... somehow smarter or something." Naruto looked over at her curiously, and she looked up from her self-conjured book. **"Well, if you really wish to know, yes I am. I'm giving off some of my own, I guess you could call it blood, releasing it into your body. It's yokai blood, so it'll make you smarter, stronger and more emotional. Which is the reason why I'm currently teaching you self control and restraint, so you can control your greater emotions better."**

Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer. In one month, Naruto had learnt the basics of chakra and it's usage. He could walk on water, walk up trees, and other basic gennin level skills. Right now he was learning to meditate in order to focus his chakra, but he realized this was all part of a greater exercise to control his thoughts and emotions.

(**A/N: **Basically, he's learning things now that most teenagers in real life dont know until they move out for themselves xP)

_______________________________

**Yep! There we have it, first chapter of my wonderful story! In all honesty, I do not care too much for reviews. If you do, thank you and I love you, but if you do not, all the same, thanks for reading my story at least. I know a lot of people do not feel entirely comfortable about reviewing, either they don't know what to say, or they are afraid of insulting the author or maybe even give away ideas that they could use themselves, I dunno. At the very least, I'm one of those. I don't review other people's stories because I don't know what to say. "Good story" is the most I'd ever say, and that feels kinda lacking. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Being new here I cant really see if people have read the story or not (Can't figure out where I see how many views I got) but my story's been added to fav's and on people's watch lists, so! I decided to launch another chapter! Kudos to my beta reader whom I wont mention 'til I've asked him/her/it about it, and if there's still some spelling faults... Oh well.**

**And yes, the plot is still pretty lame, and too fast-forwarded, BUT! I'm already working on 2 other stories I wanna release (one being an awesome crossover thing)**

**And please don't kill me for what I do to poor Naruto... I just think it's been underused in Naruto fics *nods* (Pluss I'm a fan of the whole genderbender theme)  
**

**Chapter 2:**

Namikaze, Uchiha and School Life.

Naruto was walking near the Uchiha compound, and it was getting quite late. He could sense something malevolent in the air, and Kyuubi also noticed this. **'Naruto. I can sense the person who did this to us. The one responsible for me being sealed within you is here, inside the Uchiha compound, the one called Uchiha Madara.'** Naruto started running.

"Fugaku, noooo!" A woman's voice tears through the night, as Mikoto Uchiha watches her husband being cut down in the night while defending her. The man collapses onto the ground, panting, drawing his dying breaths. His gaze falls upon his son, looking grim and silent while standing above Fugaku. "So you've gone to this length to stop us, have you..." He coughs violently, blood seeping out the sides of his mouth. "At least, listen to your dying father's request." Fugaku watches as his son, Itachi, nods. "Leave my wife and your brother... especially your brother, alive... Please do th-" A black shadow flashes across the room and Fugaku's head suddendly rolls away from his body, cut clean off.

"You're weak, Itachi, very weak. If you cannot finish this task, then I will do it myself." The dark figure walks over to Mikoto, who is clutching her husband's chest and sobbing.

**'I dont feel particularily happy for saving an Uchiha, but any foe of Madara's is someone I'd like to see alive, if only to grudge him. Naruto, go to sleep for a bit.'** Madara Uchiha had his sword raised and was about to strike down on Mikoto when a fiery orange blur crashed through the wall and kicked the blade out of his hand, into the wall on the other side, ripping through it and into the house across the street. The same blur then landed on the wall just over the hole its sword-turned-projectile stunt had created and slowly raised it's head, glaring at the black figure that was Madara.

**"It's been a while, Uchiha Madara."** The Kyuubi's voice was dripping with venom, and the power Naruto's body emanated made Itachi know he could not defeat it; the difference was just too great. **"Would you like to have a go at Round 3?"** It's sarcastic voice did nothing to reflect the emotions washing across its/Naruto's face, going from rage to contempt to controlled and back again, never seeming to settle. "The Kyuubi!" Madara exclaimed. He took stock of the situation, being ambushed and not having prepared himself for such a meeting, he decided on the optimal choice right now. "Itachi. My work here is done. Seek me out if you survive this, and wish for... something more. This place holds nothing for us." And with that, Madara was gone, vanished through some sort of temporal rift. And with the Kyuubi's rival disappearing, she released control of Naruto, who jumped down from the wall and rushed over to the sobbing woman at the Kyuubi's incentive.

"Miss, are you alright? Is everything alright with you, miss?" Showing greater care for a human than he would have ever done without the Kyuubi's encouragement, Naruto gradually managed to comfort the woman crying over her husband's body. Just as her tears stopped and she managed to compose herself just a bit, Itachi moved from his position kneeling in front of his father's corpse. "By your wish, Father." And he moved to leave.

"Wait! Itachi... why?" His mother asked him, looking at his back. "Not all of us were in this... There were more like you, who resisted the idea... They're still alive, right?" Upon seeing her son's barely noticable nod, she sighs in relief. "Thank you, my son."

A couple of days later, Itachi Uchiha was perpetrated as a traitor to Konoha and ordered killed on sight. Of course, Itachi himself had long since left Konoha by then. Very few people knew the true story, and the Uchiha survivors, while hating Itachi for his actions openly, secretly thanked him for preventing a greater bloodshed, which would have happened had he stayed his blade that night. The rescue of Uchiha Mikoto and the survival of the pacifists in Uchiha clan helped Sasuke through the tough period of losing his father, and in his eyes, Naruto became like a second brother. Eventually Sasuke would learn the true story behind the events that night, however, and a desire to at least talk to his older brother would linger.

While a certain old man with a patch over one eye and a walking cane was greatly displeased by the survival of so many Uchiha, he was currently in a position where he could not do anything, as much attention as the clan had now. It was also the matter of the threat imposed upon him and the council that if any Uchiha alive were to be harmed, Uchiha Itachi would go public with this mission, backed by the rest of his surviving family. Danzo was infuriated, and blamed it all on the little orange menace who had interrupted that night, while Naruto himself had gained a little respect in the eyes of people. Particularily the Uchiha clan now saw him as a nice kid, and not only the container of the Kyuubi. And their children often invited Naruto to play, although he often refused and said he had to study.

**********************************

Naruto was particularily fond of school. The Kyuubi's blood would cause Naruto a great deal of problems soon during puberty, but right now he benefitted from it. All tasks given to him at school, be they martial, theoretical or physical he aced it all. And his extreme self control, being just so much thanks to the Kyuubi's VERY strict training program, helped him maintain a relaxed attitude towards it. His calm nature and great knowledge made the teachers see him in a new light, quickly dismissing all thoughts and ideas about him being a demon child, rather thinking the Third was right in that this kid could be the village hero instead. His classmates too couldn't understand why their parents were so angered at this smart yet friendly and likeable kid.

All of the attention DID go to Naruto's head though. He was exceedingly happy, and Kyuubi noticed it had a positive effect on his learning. Naruto was now around the age of ten, she knew her blood would start affecting him soon and decided it was time Naruto began learning about the other half of the life he was forced to lead. Naruto was at home, just finished the school day, and was taking a shower. **'Naruto... Once you're finished, come see me. It's something important you need to know.'**

After finishing and getting dressed, he lied down on the bed and entered his mind, quickly navigating the corridors from his mind to his belly and appearing before the Kyuubi. Everything had changed here, it no longer looked like a prison. Instead, the seal was the walls of a large western style mansion, with Naruto being the only one having the key. Naruto could go in and out as he liked, the Kyuubi could not.

He knocked twice, before he opened up and entered. "You called, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto closed the door behind him and walked inside, entering the living room and taking a seat in a chair. Furniture appeared and vanished as he or the Kyuubi wanted it to in his mindscape, a power of the mind, sort of. Kyuubi was already sitting in a chair across from him. **"Naruto... I told you about my blood, that you get some of it, and it makes you better, remember?" **Naruto nods, wondering why this would be all that important. **"Well, there's a side effect to it. As you know, or I hope you know, I'm female."**

"Well duh, I can see that." Naruto grins at her, which causes her to smile. **"Yes of course. But anyway the side effect of my blood. Do you know what hormones are?" **Naruto thinks about this, but can't recall anything, so shakes his head. "Sorry, I don't know, Sensei."

**"Understandable. But you're approaching an age where hormones will play a great part in your life. It's a period called the puberty, and it affects the human body by shaping it into a man or a woman. The hormones a body release during this period greatly affects this. So in short, you're not essentially -born- as a man or a woman, although if you're born as a boy your body releases male hormones that turn you into a man, and as a girl you get female hormones that make you a woman."** Naruto nods as he proccesses this. "Ok, I think I understand, Sensei."

**"And the side effect of my blood is that it carries very strong female hormones, strong enough to overpower your male ones. Do you know what this means?" **Naruto shakes his head no, not entirely sure although having a rather uneasy feeling about this. **"It means, Naruto, that unless you want to unlearn all you know right now, you'll become a girl in... almost... all parts of your physical life. Being born as a guy means you got the possibility to surpass most kunoichi in terms of strength, but you'll look, sound, smell and feel like a woman, at least to outsiders." **

Naruto looks at her with a strange look, a mix of shock and fear and something. He stays silent for a long while before speaking. "Are you saying… I have to choose if I want to be a boy or a girl?" he eventually asks, still looking perplexed. **"Both yes and no, Naruto. There is a way for you to be a guy around people even if you choose to be a girl, so you don't need to worry about appearing strange to everyone else. But you need to choose, either way. If you say you want to be a girl, I'll teach you everything I know about it in as best I can. If you say you want to be a boy, everything will probably go back to the way it was when you were six."**

Naruto is quick to decide then. "That would just be terrible! You've been so nice to me, Kyuubi-san, helping me like this. I don't want to miss this for the world!" He exclaims, and sits there pondering about it for a couple of moments. "Kyuubi-Sensei... Can you teach me how to be a girl, too?"

**********************************

"Now then, I'd like everyone to form a line and come here to do a Henge. In order to compare, each of you should Henge into me." The children groan, so far the Gennin tests have been a trouble for the youngsters, except the three brainiacs Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto who act seemingly un-phased by it. The line forms and one by one, they walk up to the podium and transform in front of the rest of the class.

Each of the students manages to do Henge, in varying degrees of success, all up until it is Naruto's turn. When Naruto stands on the podium, he turns to Iruka-sensei and appologizes. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I can't do the Henge." The entire class exclaims a resounding "EEEEEEH!?" that causes the building to all but shake from the force. Iruka looks confused at his star pupil. "How can that be, Naruto? You're one of the smartest kids in school. Don't tell me you've been slacking on your studies?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Wrong, Sensei. You see, I can't do the Henge because it's below me. It's a genjutsu skill, basically. The theory behind it is that you use genjutsu to wrap the visual representation of your target around yourself in order to decieve your foes. So basically you create a fake image. It's by no means a perfect skill, and in Konoha there are no less than three clans that could easilly see through that skill, The Hyuuga, Uchiha and Aburame. Probably, no almost guaranteed the Inuzuka too. In order to fool them, you need something more solid, so I've taken the liberty of creating my own skill. Please watch."

He quickly forms a series of hand seals before he exclaims his technique: "Henshin no jutsu!" Naruto feels the by now already familiar feeling of his body changing, twisting and turning and growing in various places. His whiskers change position and texture, turning into a scar across his nose, he grows taller and his skin tone grows a bit darker, his clothes transform into the basic blue and green Jonin pants and vest, and after less than 3 seconds, Naruto has turned into a perfect copy of Iruka-sensei.

"The Henshin no Jutsu is a transformation jutsu that makes you into a real flesh and blood (and various other elements) copy of your target. Sasuke, Hinata or Shino can confirm this with their eyes and/or bugs. My chakra circulatory system matches yours, even the age of my cells is the same as your own."

"Byakugan!" Hinata says as she takes a look at the two people, indeed seeing two identical copies. "He's right, Sensei. Not even twins are this similar, he matches you completely." Sasuke confirms, and Shino just nods, his bugs confirming it's not a genjutsu.

Iruka can just look stunned at Naruto who just turned into him. "Ah... Great work, Naruto-kun! Excellent." He touches Naruto/Iruka and blinks his eyes. "You pass." Is all the shocked teacher can say. Naruto grins and dispels his jutsu, walking over to his seat and grinning widely. "Next up is the Bunshin jutsu. This is the final test, and you'll have to do it in a separate room." Iruka looks at his class as they finished their Henge's, everyone after Naruto feeling slightly miffed about it. Whispers start spreading as soon as they sit down and looks are thrown in Naruto's direction.

At the test room for the Bunshin, Naruto walks into the middle of the room and bows politely. "I am sorry, Sandaime, Iruka, but I will also not be preforming the Bunshin no Jutsu. As Iruka can testify, I suck at it, and I'd probably fail if I tried." Sandaime nods understandingly, and Iruka looks a little downtrodden. "Well, regardless, you preformed well enough on the taijutsu, target practice and especially the henge test to pass even if you skip this, but wouldn't you at least try?" Iruka asks. Naruto grins. "Dont worry, I never said I wouldn't do a Bunshin. It's just not a regular one." Naruto forms a cross with his index and middle finger on both hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says while smiling, and five copies of Naruto appears out of nowhere.

His peers look at Naruto incredously. "Kage Bunshin..? Naruto, you.." All six Naruto smile. "I've been training very hard, and thought and wondered how I would overcome my weakness of Genjutsu. I can't do a proper Henge or Bunshin, they're both requiring finely attuned chakra control skills. I just don't get how I should do that. Yet. But, I asked around and overheard/saw a Jounin performing this technique once, and tried to mimic it. The Henshin no jutsu was entirely my own doing however."

"Naruto, I'm more proud of you than you could imagine." The Sandaime smiles and walks over to Naruto, handing him a Hitai-ite with the Konoha Leaf symbol. "Come with me, there are a few things you must know. I believe you are mature enough to learn it now. Iruka, I trust you can finish the rest."

**So there ya go! Hope it wasn't as sucky as I feel it is xP**

**Read, enjoy and let me know if you have any opinions, or not. I don't care much either way. ^_^**

**(Ok I do, stop hitting me! Stupid beta reader of mine, I got slapped! T_T)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yo! Chapter 3 out now! Ahm, I... Like I always do when I write new stories, I've lost interest and got an idea for something new. Suffice to say I think I'll shelve this story. It's also poorly written compared to what I feel I can do, but I reckoned I'd release the already finished chapter at the very least.**

**And now that I think about it, all 3 could actually have been one full chapter in itself, but... meh. Oh well, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Talks and Secrets

Naruto sits on the floor in front of the Hokage, who looks down on him with a wise, yet uncanny gaze. "Naruto. You already know what I'm about to say, don't you? If my guess is right, it was the Kyuubi who taught you those two abilities, no?" Naruto confirms it by nodding his head slightly. "As I thought. I hope she is doing well. She used to be the guardian of Konoha, and the reason why the Fire Country was always regarded as the strongest one."

**'May I talk to him for a bit, Naruto?' **Naruto's whiskers grow a darker shade and his pupils change from his icy blue to crimson with slitted pupils. **"Greetings, Hiruzen. I'm sorry we didn't get to speak earlier, I've been a little busy training Naruto-kun here."**

Smiling, the Third can only nod. "Ah yes, you always did love to teach. Please, forgive Konoha for the treatment these past years. Most people wouldn't bear standing the truth, and without any proof to back it up, we cannot just very well say "Madara did it" and expect it to be generally accepted. I have to agree with the Council there, it would only cause panic and distress. At the very least, we did find a method for you to continue living, Danzo really wanted to see you dead."

Naruto/Kyuubi smiles and sadness flickers across their face. **"I'm ashamed that I fell so easily to his genjutsu. Twice, although I think he might have always had me in his control since the first time. But thanks to the Yondaime I'm finally free of it. And knowing the trick he uses, I'll never fall for it again. Nor will I let Naruto fall for it, either."**

"Thank you, Kyuubi-chan. I ask that you please take care of him, then. Naruto, the other thing I wanted to speak to you about, is your family, more specifically, your father's legacy." Naruto's whiskers vanish, or at least become less pronounced again, forming the three thin lines across each cheek. "My family? My father?" Sarutobi smiles warmly and nods. "Seeing as you're such a skilled student, I would like to present you with a couple of challenges. I have been called The Professor by many people, do you know why?" Naruto shakes his head no.

"It's because I know most things there is to know about shinobi techniques, jutsu and otherwise. Your father left a couple of jutsu that I will grant to you for you to train in. I will find the scrolls he left behind, write down a few pointers I think might help you about them, and I would like you to return here tomorrow to pick them up. And not only his scrolls, but seeing your... unprecedented skills, I'll throw in a few others, too. Just listen to what Kyuubi has to say, alright?" Naruto smiles and bows. "Hai, thank you, ojii-san!"

"Now then, speaking of which, do you wish to know who your father was? Although you might have a suspicion already I guess." Mulling the question for a moment, Naruto nods. "Please, if you could tell me more about him, I would appreciate it. But even more important I think, do you know if I have any other family?"

**********************************

A while later Naruto could be seen leaving the Hokage mansion deep in thought. At this point in time, Naruto was sufficiently skilled in mindscape-wandering that he could do it while doing stuff awake, thus earning his mind a little bit of rest at the same time as doing mundane tasks such as walking or cooking.

**'**Do you know what he has in mind, Kyuubi-sensei?**' **Naruto thought, speaking mentally with his teacher. **'No, not really. Although I do remember the Fourth using some strange jutsu when we fought, something other than the jutsu to seal me within you. Some kind of teleport or something.'** Naruto mulled this over and, although proficient at minscaping and doing other things at the same time, he didn't realize where he was going until he suddenly crashed into the girl he least expect to see, Hyuuga Hinata, ending in them landing on the ground in a rather compromising position.

"Ite..." Naruto mutters and looks down at the girl under him, who immediately blushes and looks away. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" He quickly sits up and moves off of her, helping her to sit as well. "I-I'm alright, thank you..." The timid girl looks away shyly. **'Hoo... Look who's in love here now.' **The Kyuubi's voice is filled with mirth as its statement hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "Uhm... Hinata, would you, like to go some place with me? I mean, it's the least I could do to repay you for crashing into you like that. Please? I was going for lunch now anyway." Hinata looks on the verge of fainting, but manages to nod.

' Wai wai! Naruto asked me out on a date! I'm so happy I could dance! But what's this feeling, it's like I'm floating on the air-' "IIIIIIIIK!" Naruto had picked Hinata up bridal style while she daydreamt and was now jumping through the air towards his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku's Ramen. Hinata clutched around Naruto's neck and hugged his chest, letting him carry her and feeling happier than she had ever felt in her life. **'Smooth work, kid.'** Naruto grinned a little.

Hinata had liked Naruto for a very long while, as long as she could remember. He had an aura of determination around him, always managing to get things right and never giving up on a task he had set. Hinata admired Naruto for this, and was slowly realizing she was falling in love with the boy despite being so young, and it was a feeling she didn't want to lose or ignore. She hugged him tighter.

**********************************

"Yo, old man! Two ramen, please." Naruto announced as he entered his all-time favorite place to eat, and the only place where he always could be judged completely free of being seen as a monster. He sat down on one of the stools and motioned for Hinata to sit at the one to his side. "I hope you don't mind ramen, Hinata-chan." He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "It's my favorite type of food, I just wanted to share the experience with you." He grinned, smiling at her.

"T-that's ok, Naruto-kun. Ramen is alright." She smiled back, trying really hard to calm herself; she was barely able to sit still as happy and eager as she was. All she could think about was jumping around, singing and giggling. But she kept herself under control.

As the ramen was delivered, both exclaim an eager "Itadakimasu" before starting to eat, Naruto showing great ability in not swallowing down the food, bowl and all, like he'd do if he were alone. "So, Hinata-chan. Congratulations looks like you also passed." Naruto said, referring to the Hitai-ite she had resting around her neck. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Her stuttering seemed to have vanished as Hinata slowly managed to control herself. _It's not a dream; you're actually sitting with Naruto-kun. Calm down girl, he won't disappear._

"But you really surprised us all, Naruto-kun. I've never even heard of that ability you used." she said, and Naruto did his trademark grin. "I made it on my own. It's very tricky, actually. If you do the molding of chakra wrong, I don't even know what could happen. Luckily I've had to practice it for years now due to a..." Naruto suddenly clamped his hands in front of his mouth, mentally scolding himself for saying too much.

"Due to what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata cast him a curious glance. "Uh, nothing, nothing! No particular reason, just wanted to impress the class a little." Hinata nodded, although she knew he was lying, but she doesn't push it. _It's Naruto-kun's secret. I shouldn't ask him if he doesn't want to share._ "Thanks for the food, Naruto-kun. I'll see you in school tomorrow, ne?" she smiled cutely at him, before putting her chopsticks down on her bowl and leaving. Naruto nodded and did the same, walking in the opposite direction towards his home, satisfied and happy.

What he didn't notice was the Hyuuga girl following him, curiosity having overtaken her as she sneaks from hiding spot to hiding spot. As Naruto came home and locked the door, he quickly dispelled his Henshin, sitting down on the bed and exhaling. "By Kami this day was tiresome. So many jutsu thrown around, a normal girl would've cracked under all that pressure." She pouted and threw herself back onto the bed. _**What's wrong, Naruto-chan? Can't handle it?**_ Kyuubi's voice giggles, full of mirth. "What the hell are ya talkin' about, old hag? 'Course I can handle it, just watch me! It aint nothing this girl can't take on!"

Outside, across from Naruto's home, a slightly shocked Hyuuga watched, through use or abuse, depending on how you see it, of her Byakugan, as her Naruto-kun's chakra pathways suddendly swapped and changed and became the female Naruto, and wondered silently if Naruto was a hentai, or a girl. Either way she really wanted to find out. Little did she know what future had in store for her and the rest of Konoha's newest genins.

**********************************

The next day, Hinata showed up in the classroom on time, only to see that Naruto was not there. She, and the rest of her class, was perplexed. Only a couple of moments later did she notice Iruka-sensei also wasn't present. Sitting down, she thought they might only have been just around the corner; it wasn't unusual for people to be late to class sometimes.

She wasn't that wrong in her assumption either. Two classrooms away sat Naruto, Iruka and the Third, and they were discussing. "Naruto, are you certain about this?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the pig-tailed blonde in front of him. She was wearing an orange spaghetti-strap top and a green skirt that reached halfway to her knees. At the question, she nodded eagerly. "I'm a girl, thanks to the Kyuubi. I don't want to hide that anymore. They don't have to know –why- I'm a girl, after my show yesterday I'm pretty sure they wonder how I knew that skill anyway. That me and Kyuubi-sensei think will stop most from poking too deep if I just give a shallow explanation.

Iruka looked at the Third, who looked back at him. "Well, I don't really mind. But this does change my team set-up a little bit. I might even go as far as to create some… unorthodox team numbers." Sarutobi nods slightly, and thinks over it. "Hmm… Naruto-chan, can you guarantee me this isn't some kind of prank? Although I do find it hard coming from you to do a prank, I reckon." Naruto nods. "Hai, Hokage-sama. This isn't a prank. The past three years I have been going through changes, this is how I really look. You have my word."

"Very well, Naruto-chan, from here-on, will you carry the name Namikaze Naruto, and acknowledge you are the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto bows her head. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi sighs, and nods. "Very well then, from now you are officially Namikaze Naruto, a kunoichi of Konohagakure and daughter to the Fourth hokage. Could you please carry your disguise for a little while longer, so we can explain to your class?" "Hai."

The door to the classroom slid open, and the quiet murmurs among its students died down. In came Iruka-sensei first, followed by Naruto who looked quite interested in the floorboards, followed by the Third, much to everyone's surprise. They all walked up to the podium in front of the class. "Everyone, might I have your attention?" Akamaru barked as he picked up the strange scent from the three newly arrived, and Kiba patted him. "I know, something's up, Akamaru. Let's just listen for now, eh?"

The rest of the class focuses all attention at the three arrivals, too. "What's wrong, sensei?" Choji asks, looking up from his bag of chips for once. Iruka smiles out to his class. "I regret to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto will not become a genin with the rest of you." The entire class suddenly seems dead, frozen. Naruto shifts uneasily on his/her feet, and that movement alone sounds as loud as thunder. _3, 2, 1…_ "EEEEEEEEEHHH!!!?!?!?!!???"

The entire class goes mental. "What do you mean he won't graduate!?"

"Naruto won't become genin, why??"

"Is this a joke, Sensei?"

"Why, Naruto?"

"How can this be true?!"

The entire class begins asking questions all at once, a cacophony of sounds, a barrage of curious looks and words. It takes two minutes before the class calms down to a decent level, despite Iruka's desperate efforts to calm them, or maybe because of it, it only took that short time. "Everyone, please, calm down. Let us explain. I said, Uzumaki won't be graduating. That isn't to say the person next to me will not." The entire class goes silent again, blinking in curiosity.

"Sensei, I don't get it!" Haruno Sakura says, her hand high in the air. "What do you mean, will Naruto still be a genin or not?" Iruka smiles. "We'll explain everything, sit down and listen. Sarutobi?" The third nods and walks up to the podium. "As you all know, the Fourth, my successor, died fighting the Kyuubi twelve years ago. What you probably do not know is that before he died, he had a daughter with his wife Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina, to be exact. However, due to the nature of who this child was, we were forced to send her into hiding, and the best place to hide something precious would obviously be in plain sight, which we did. Using a Kin-jutsu known only to the Hokage, Namikaze Naruto was changed into Uzumaki Naruto, and her gender too. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and released her Henshin, going from the somewhat mangy-looking boy-genius to what could've been his female twin. Hair changed from spiky and somewhat shabby to silky smooth and split into pigtails on either side, framing her face. She grew an inch or so, and her clothes went from sweater and pants to top and skirt that while revealing was quite acceptable, nothing worse than what Ino was wearing to be sure.

The class looked ready to pass out from overload. Kiba whistled, Shino… who knows, Sasuke ogled her before reeling himself in and looking nonchalant again, Shikamaru muttered something under his breath ("troublesome"), and the rest of the class also showed a bunch of unique reactions from curiosity to approval to annoyance to happiness. (Hinata, glad he wasn't a pervert.)


End file.
